(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-R.sub.1 -4-R.sub.4 -.alpha.,.alpha.,2,5-tetramethylpyrrole-3-acetamides useful as anti-secretory and antiulcer agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The compound, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5,-dimethylpyrrole-3-acetamide, is described by Gillet et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem. Chimica Therapeutiea 11, 173-181 (1976) along with a number of 1-substituted-2,5-dimethylpyrrole-3-acetic acids as possible anti-inflammatory and analgesic agents. Although the acids are shown by data presented to have the desired anti-inflammatory and analgesic activities, the above-indicated amide was found to be inactive as an analgesic agent at doses as high as 400 mg./kg. on intraperitoneal administration, but no data is given by the reference of results of anti-inflammatory activity tests.
The same general disclosure of the acids is found in British Pat. No. 1,406,330, published Sept. 17, 1975, assigned to Continental Pharma, where the work reported in the above-mentioned Gillet publication was carried out. The disclosure in British Pat. No. 1,406,330 is thus essentially cumulative to that in the Gillet publication. However, although the British patent generically describes a genus of 2,5-di-lower-alkyl-1-substituted-pyrrole-3-acetamides embracive of the above-named 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dimethylpyrrole-3-acetamide as intermediates for preparing the corresponding pyrrole-3-acetic acids, which themselves are stated to be useful as analgesics and anti-inflammatory agents, the patent in fact specifically discloses no amides at all.
Thus so far as the presently known art reveals, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dimethylpyrrole-3-acetamide has no known utility.